The origins of Animal Jam (unofficial)
This is a fan recreation of the origins of Jamaa and its many animal civilians and leaders. The original origins were created by WildWorks. The beginning It all started with our home planet populated by human beings and animals of all shapes and sizes, with breathable oxygen and many plants and trees. Some humans were nice towards animals, accepting them as pets and a part of their families. But some humans killed animals to sell them for cash or cook them afterwards. Some even did it illegally. Some animals went extinct because of these hunters. Humanity started to pollute the earth's atmosphere with toxic fumes and liquids, even trash. It was damaging their own home planet. They tried their best to save Earth, but the natural disasters and incidents killed many, so some humans decided to leave into the vacuum of space in the hopes of finding a new home planet. But only the rich were able to afford such equipment to create rockets, so the others tried to adapt to it. One day a scientist by the name of Zachary Johnson found a way to morph the human body to survive through these deadly changes. However, the results were bad as the rest of the human race transformed into phantoms which were dark, one-eyed creatures. They attacked the scientist and fled the scene, taking over half of the earth and leaving it in a polluted and dying state. They were filled with hatred and fought every living being that approached them, and they also found a way to reproduce with some kind of machine. The other half of the planet was clean and beautiful and the animals found many relics from humans, such as videos, plans, and books, and they used them to their advantage. They evolved into smarter versions of themselves, and they created clothes, movie theaters, dens of huge proportions, economies, religions, and more! The Alphas and beliefs The religions of these new civilians were different, but the most popular one was about Mira and Zios, two creators that supposedly helped them evolve on Earth. At some point Mira left Jamaa after a heated debate with Zios on their plans for the future of Jamaa. Zios was left alone and he or she decided to go after Mira to try and bring them back together. Statues of the two deities would be carved and displayed in Jamaa as a way to thank them and remember them. The other religion was not put together until the alphas joined Jamaa. They were a group of 45. Some of them are unfortunately gone in battles and such but Liza, Peck, Greely, Graham, Cosmo, Tavie, and Sir Gilbert were the most popular and the most trustworthy. They came to Jamaa with a warning of a phantom attack in Jamaa. However, some ignored their message, but most listened to them. They protected and waited for the phantoms. They arrived with a large king and a storm started brewing. The jammers fought the phantoms with swords and claws and some protected the area the most they could. Five dens were destroyed and their items were stolen by the phantoms, but that was all the damage they could do until the phantoms were defeated. The jammers celebrated their victory. Gilbert was crowned king of Jamaa for his bravery and team work. The others listened to his instructions to rebuild the dens and they did. Many jammers asked questions to the king about which god is real. Surprisingly he knew the answer, but decided to keep it to himself to prevent frustration and fights. But years later he spoke up and said, The only gods that exist will appear before you when the omega team will arrive! Some jammers were disappointed about this and some were willing to wait. As time went by Gilbert died from an unknown jammer. The king of corruption He would make the throne his. He was known as the dreaded Dealth, the dark and white wolf that brings pain to all. This was a dark and painful time for the jammers, but they fought for their lives and protected their homes and families. The alphas joined them in the fight, but when Dealth got into it, he gathered some slaves and mistreated the jammers. Also the phantoms were coming back full force with a giant four-legged spider castle slowly moving towards jamaa. But one of his slaves decided to prepare to fight. He is an orange and white coyote called Stephen. He desired to get the crown for himself and so he trained and refused the king's orders until they decided to fight in a bar. Many jammers were watching as the fight commenced. Stephen threw the first blow right on Dealth's face and he pushed him on the barman's table. Then Dealth kicked him and Stephen fell on the floor, but he came back up, surprising the king. He kicked him back to his stomach and punched him. Dealth was hurt but he kept fighting with an uppercut which concluded in Stephen bumping his head on the ceiling. He fell on Dealth and this was what killed the crazed king. Everyone applauded and cheered for their newest king. The deadly war And Stephen came up with a plan to stop the phantoms, but the entire civilisation of Jamaa had to fight and prepare from the phantom's giant mechanism, and so they did by gathering more gems and diamonds and weapons and armor. Some were given the task to protect Jamaas den's and infrastructures while others had to infiltrate the phantoms' four-legged base and defeat them. And so the fight began. Screams of rage and pain resonated through the entire planet as they all fought for their lives, and they were able to infiltrate and destroy the phantoms ultimate weapon by scratching and breaking its mechanism. The phantoms were once again defeated, but some jammers unfortunately died during the battle. They were given a ceremony to remember their bravery. The omegas As everything calmed down the omegas came into Jamaa. They were only a team of 3 which consisted of a raccoon called William, a horse called John and a lion called Jeff. They were all different animals, but they were connected in someway that nobody could explain. And when they met with the alphas, a giant gold and silver eagle with the eyes of God appeared before Jamaa. It was the true god of their race and of the entire universe. Some feared him and some loved him, and so the eagle blessed the lands of Jamaa against all that is impure and he answered questions. Are Mira and Zios real? Yes, but they weren't gods; they were my guardians. How did you create the universe? I did it with the entirety of my soul and heart. I only had pure intentions, but humans started to make bad choices which ended in their downfall. But you fought together and never gave up, so you are the true beings that Earth needs. Jamaa was finally at peace from the phantoms and evil animals, and they restored the entirety of the earth. It was heaven on earth. Category:Soulz Studios Category:Adventure stories